Cruel Fates
by Kagome Yuki Niwa
Summary: Youko/Kagome Prequel to, 'Forgive Me Father, For I have Sinned' She fell in love with him even though demons and mikos could never be together, and it was because of that one little rule... fate was being oh so very cruel.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Summary:** She fell in love with him even though demons and mikos could never be together, and it was because of that one little rule...fate was being cruel.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Youko Kurama/Kagome and then Kurama/Kagome

**PREQUAL TO "Forgive me Father, For I Have Sinned" WHICH IS THE SEQUAL TO THIS ONE!!!**

* * *

**Cruel Fates**

She walked quietly through the forest of Inuyasha, her blue eyes scanning for any possible threats. She smiled softly when she extended her aura outwards, feeling through the trees and tasting through the Earth. As a miko she was bound to the Earth for she was a child of Mother Nature and as a child of that beloved Mother...she had a certain bond with all that was alive and all that was dead. It was only natural that the trees and animals were so kind to her.

She was a beautiful young woman of fifteen and a half years, barely a baby in most eyes but in this time of cruelty and war, she was seen as an old maid. She had no husband and no home over here but across the well was a different matter in all aspects. There she had a home and a loving family. Here she had a family that was close to loving but also an enemy that was unnaturally cruel and sadistic and he was after her.

She was your typical Japanese school girl with the green and white seifuku and red scarf like ascot. She was small, maybe 5'2", with raven black hair that held a certain bluish tint to it and tumbled in waves down to her waist. She was beautifully pale with soft ivory skin, not an ounce of fat on her. Her breasts were full and round and her legs were long and slim, slightly muscular due to the fact that she herself ran around Feudal Japan daily. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue, odd for a Japanese human but normal for Japenese demon. She was no demon and so she was deemed as an oddity, a rarity. She held a bow within her hands and had a quiver of arrows on her back.

She continued to trudge through the forest ignoring the stiffling heat, used to it now that she had been here for several months now. Soon a whole year would have past since she had been able to come through The Bone Eater's Well and to Feudal Japan. She girl sighed and brought a shirt clad arm to wipe the sweat from her brow. Her companions were back at the village but she needed time to meditate and learn to get control of her powers. This was the perfect time to do so since the monk of the group was wounded badly and needed time to recover.

The girl walked to a large tree that held a certain wisdom to it and carried it's very own scar caused by her very compainion and hanyou friend. It was because he was sealed to this tree fifty years ago. In front of the wise old tree, The Goshinboku, was an old well. This well was the portal that allowed the girl to jump from time to time. She sighed and sat at the base of the tree and curled her body into a relaxed position.

"You can do this, Kagome-" the girl whispered, her voice nothing but a whisper but held a certain musical lift to it. "-you can do this, just find your center."

The girl, now known as Kagome, closed her blue eyes and sat in a lotus position, other wise known as 'criss cross applesauce'. She took a deep breath and soon her breathing evened out and it seemed as though she were sleeping. She wasn't though. No. She was in mediative state that caused her body to slow so she could find the very thing that was her power. In this mediative state she was her most vulnerable but the Earth wouldn't let anything bad happen to her.

She was its daughter in a sense, afterall.

* * *

He walked through the lovely yet dangerous forest, searching for something. What he searched for, he did not know. He was fox demon of the rarest breed and that explained the arrogance in which he walked. It explained the slight predatory steps he took when he was searching. It explained the reason he walked so seductively. He was a silver kitsune youkai and his kind was known for their cruelty but also their sexual escapades. 

The kitsune was a beautiful demon and a sight to behold as he walked steadily through the forest. His eyes were a cold and menacing golden color. His face facial features were sharp and aritocratic. He himself was built to be 6'2", possibly a bit taller and his build was lithe and muscular. He wore a simple white tunic, a white pair of pants, and white fighting shoes. His long silver played with rays of the sun delicatly, touching his mid back. He had two silver, velvety fox ears atop his head and a silver fox tail that twitched behind him as he walked.

The demon sighed and continued searching for whatever he was searching for. He breathed another sigh but this time an alluring scent reached his nose. It was the spicy scent of magic accompanied by the smell of Moon Flowers. The demon lifted his nose to the air and scented it carefully. Something within him coiled and tightened and so he ran in search for the scent that had his pupils dialate and awaken a beast within him no other ever had. He was nothing but a silver blur if you saw him.

He was silent as he ran, not even ruffling the leaves upon the forest floor. He ran until he was in a clearing and in the clearing was where the scent was the most concentrated. His cool eyes swept the sunny area until they fell upon a human girl. This was where the scent came from. His eyes narrowed curiously and he walked forward silently, watching the girl closely. He was five feet away until he bumped into it. His eyes widened and then he put his hand in front of him.

There was a see through barrier placed in front of him. He looked at the small girl.

"Can I help you something, Youkai-sama?" she asked, never opening her eyes.

"Did you sense me?" he asked, his seductive voice playing softly against the girls ears.

"I did, Youkai-sama. I sensed you four miles away and although your aura is not dangerous...it is never good to have your guard down." the girl remarked softly. "I am Kagome. May I ask your name?"

"Youko Kurama." he told Kagome coldly.

"Youko Kurama." she said as though testing his name. Her eyes opened and her blue orbs stunned him slightly and he almost forgot to breathe. "I rather like your name." she said with a soft smile. "Do you wish me any harm?" she asked softly, mostly to herself and then she shook her head. "No. You don't. At least that is what your aur says and so do the trees."

"The trees?" Youko asked suspiciously. "How do you, a mere human, converse with the trees?"

"I am a miko, Youko." Kagome said with a light giggle. "Miko's have a bond with nature. Most do not have as prominate a relationship with nature as I do but I am not a normal miko either. I have always been a little off."

"Interesting." Youko said softly.

"You are welcome to sit here beside me and chat with me if you would like. My neck hurts cranning to look up at you." Youko, though not knowing why, sat beside the miko.

"If you are a miko, why aren't you trying to kill me?" he asked softly.

"I did say I was slightly odd." she said with a small snort. "My bestfriend is a hanyou and my adopted son is a kitsune kit. I hold no prejudices towards demons of any kinds. I think that there is good in everyone."

"Interesting philosophy." he remarked. Kagome nodded her head and then looked at Youko.

"So what brings you to Inuyasha's Forest?" Kagome asked.

"I am searching for something, though I know not of what I seek." he told her. Kagome nodded slightly.

"Sometimes I feel as though I am searching for something too." she told him softly. "Th other half of my heart." she muttered softly.

"You're an odd little thing, aren't you?" Youko asked rhetorically his cold eyes softening just slightly. Kagome nodded her head though with a bright smile. Youko let a small chuckle spill forth and Kagome sighed regrettably.

"I am sorry, Youko, but I have to head back to my companions. Would you like to join me?" she asked him Youko looked at her his eyes indecisive before he shook his head a negetive.

"I must decline but we will see eachother again." Youko told the miko. he stood and pulled a seed from his hair and creating a red rose that glowed with an alluring reddish light and sparkled within the dimming sun. "Farewell for now." Youko told her before disappearing. Kagome nodded and then she was off to camp, a large smile on her face and the rose in her hand.

* * *

Two weeks passed before Miroku was healed and she saw Youko again. When she did see him, they were in a trading market filled with humans. Kagome frowned because Youko appeared human with black hair and brown eyes, his outfit was a dark green, but she knew it was him. His energy signature was so unique. So Kagome broke from her friends and lost herself within the crowd. She came up behind him and tapped his shoulder. 

He turned around and his eyes widened. Kagome waved to him and gave him a small peace sign, though he knew not of what it maeant. His eyes softened and then he pulled them from the busy street and into a small alley way. He looked at her, his eyes roaming over her body and a small blush went to Kagome's cheeks.

"How did you know it was me?" Youko asked softly, caressing her cheek with a human hand.

"You have a very unique energy signature, Youkai-sama." Kagome giggled. Youko nodded and then pulled his hand away.

"What are you doing here?" Youko asked.

"My compaions and heard of a jewel shard in this direction." Kagome told him and Youko's eyes narrowed.

"Jewel shards?" he asked softly, curiously.

"I didn't tell you?" Kagome asked.

"Tell me what?"

"My compaions and I are in search of the Shikon no Tama." Kagome told him. His eyes widened slightly and he growled lowly, causing Kagome to blink.

"You are not to search for that jewel!" Youko snapped at her. Kagome's eyes widened and she did nothing to conceal her anger, letting it roll off of her in waves.

"You don't own me! You don't even know me! I have to find it because I shattered the damn thing and it is my duty to find the shards! I am the Shikon's Guardian!" Kagome snapped., poking Youko in the chest. Youko looked at her incredously and then grabbed the offending appendage and placed it back at her side, his eyes cool.

"You are what I searched for that day and I found you so that makes you mine." he told her and Kagome held back a gasp as he leaned forward and caught her lips in a frenzied kiss. Kagome, unable to do anything, did not move.

A hand came to play with the waist band of her skirt and she gasped. Youko took this time to run his tongue into her mouth and slide his against hers. He coaxed Kagome's tongue with his own into a small, loving dance. When he pulled away, her cheeks were dusted with a pale blush and her lips slightly swollen. He thought she looked adorable and could get used to seeing her like this. Kagome looked at the demon in front of her and growled.

"I am not a possession!" she screamed and then she ran, leaving behind a stunned Youko Kurama.Youko merely chuckled and his human brown eyes glinted gold as something predatory glowed within those cold depths.

"You are a possession. You are _my_ possession and I'll make sure that everyone knows it." he whispered and though Kagome was already too far away...she heard the sworn promise. A kitsune promise and the problem was, she looked forward to it and that's what scared her.

* * *

"Kagome! _RUN_!" Sango screamed as three of Naraku's puppets descended upon the small group of shard hunters. Inuyasha was preoccupied with one and Sango and Miroku with the other. Kirara was with Kagome but she was sent away with Shippo so that he would be safe. Kagome's eyes widened and she knew that she couldn't run. Hhe had no energy left. The night before she barely had any sleep, tossing and turning and had yet to recover from healing injuries of those who had come home from war in a village from earlier. Kagome's eyes closed slightly as she waited for the pain that was to come. 

A snarling sound came from the trees and she turned just in time to see a large silver fox with seven tails leap at the puppet and take a bite out of the tentacle. Three tentacles swarmed towards the fox and it deftly dodged each one, its footing light and quick. It landed on its hind legs and then leapt towards the demon again. The fox dodged another tentacle as it embed itself within the ground and the fox leapt on top of the tentacle and ran towards the puppet.

The fox snarled and then tore out the throat of the demon puppet and as his anger grew with the deafening sounds of his snarls, the trees and grass began to grow and thrash at a violent rate. The foxes golden eyes were colder and smarter than any animal Kagome had ever seen. The puppet continued to move and vines shot out from the forest and wrapped themselves around the puppet and tightened until the puppet exploded under the pressure and the pieces flew everywhere. A small wooden puppet was found within the carnage with a single piece of hair wrapped around it. The fox stepped on it, heedless of the blood and turned to Kagome as Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku finished with their puppets.

The fox turned its head towards her and trotted over to her. Kagome did not move even though her comrades screamed for her to run and leave. The fox butted her with its head and Kagome touched its muzzel. Kagome collapsed to her knees and the fox caught her shirt between it's razor sharp canines. The fox was maybe a little taller than her and he gently put her to the ground. He lied down in front of her and Kagome wrapped her arms around its neck, sobbing. Tears leaked from her eyes and the foxes own golden eyes closed and licked her face with its rough tongue.

"I was so scared, Youko." she whispered through her sobs. "I had no energy to run or fight. Thank you, Youko, Thank you." the fox rumbled a purr even as it fur was soaked by her tears. Inuyasha let a growl loose and was prepared to snatch Kagome from the fox demon. The fox sent a glare to the hanyou and Inuyasha pulled Kagome from the fox. Kagome yelped as she was torn from her savior, the cry causing the fox to warp into Youko Kurama before their very eyes.

"It would do you well, to release Kagome now, whelp." Youko told Inuyasha coldly. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and pulled Tetsusaiga and was ready to do battle.

"I ain't givin' you Kagome!" Inuyahsa growled. Kagome cried out and used what little strength she had to throw herself into Youko's arms, causing Inuyasha to blink. "Kagome?"

"No!" she cried. "I know him! He's my friend!"

"Who is this youkai, Kagome?" Sango asked the younger girl softly.

"He's Youko and he just saved me! I won't let you try and hurt him!" she yelled. Her body began to sag and Youko caught her, steadying her and turned her towards him.

"I told I didn't want you searching for this jewel!" he snapped to her but at the sight of her tears, his voice soiftened. "It's dangerous and brings nothing but chaos and destruction."

"I know but it's my duty, Youko." Kagome whispered. Youko nodded, his eyes softening just a little more. He nodded his head and then brushed a kiss on top of the crown on her head. Kagome blushed and her eyes blurred with sleep.

"If it is your duty, then it is mine as well." he told her as he leaned close to her ear. "You are mine and I will make sure you are safe."

Kagome was too tired to do anything but nod and Youko smirked in triumph and seeing as no one was willing to pull Kagome from the high classed demon, they merely set up camp and allowed Youko to watch Kagome and Inuyasha to watch Youko.

* * *

Kagome laughed as they ran through the forest, knowing how much he loved the chase. She ran as her laughter echoed off the trees and the trees rustled softly in the wind responding to her laughter. Youko was not far behind her. She continued to run until she was tackled from the side and pressed softly against the Goshinboku, Youko's lips searching hers. Kagome giggled as his claws tickled her sides. She allowed him access to her mouth and loved the way his rumbling growl was felt in her own body. He pulled away from her and pressed their foreheads against each other. 

"Mmhm." Kagome sighed as he pressed his lips to her neck and suckled their slightly, knowing how much he wanted to place a permanant mark there. There was too much danger though. Not right now where all there was death. Later when things in the Rekai relaxed slightly. Kagome was content just being with her fox lover and he was just that. Her lover and her friend. One day her mate.

Their mutual friend, Sesshoumaru told them were playing a dangerous game. There was a law right now that stated demons could not mate miko's because the power would be too great. The Rekai feared such power but Kagome and Youko didn't really care because they weren't going to mark eachother. Now sex was a different story altogether. Kagome's lust fogged eyes snapped open when she felt twelve different presences at the edge of her awareness. She stopped Youko, who grumbled in remorse.

"What is it, love?" he asked softly, sensing the tenseness in her body.

"There are twelve _spirits_ coming towards us but they are too strong to be spirits." Kagome told him softly. Youko growled, his eyes starting to bleed red. They both felt the anxiousness in the trees telling them to flee. Youko looked at Kagome, sadness in his goldenish red eyes but also love.

"Kagome." he whispered lovingly. "Beautiful, lovely, Kagome." he said nuzzeling her neck, puzzeling her with his behavior as he scented her skin and licked it softly. "_My_ wonderful, Kagome." he told her hoarsely. "I love you." he whispered. Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at Youko. He had never said that he loved her when she told him. He would always say, 'I know'.

"I love you, too." Kagome told him, embracing him softly. He ran his hands over her body as though memorizing every dip and curve of her body.

"I will always love you." he whispered. "Now go to Inuyasha and stay with him." he told her. Kagome pulled away, tears filling her blue eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"Go." he told her again. "I will follow you there later."

"Youko?" she asked as her tears fell from her eyes. "Please, come with me." she said as the twelve spirits came closer.

"I will meet you there later." he told her again. "I promise." Kagome nodded and she kissed him feverently, tasting him for what could be the last time. She poured all of her love into that one kiss and all of her passion. Something moist hit her cheek and she thought it was rain. Youko pulled away and pushed her towards Kaede's village. Kagome ran with one last look to her kitsune and what she saw made her cry harder. It wasn't rain that hit her cheeks. It was a tear for her kitsune was crying. She choked back a sob as the trees urged her to run and to hurry.

She ran and this time she didn't look back.

That night...Youko Kurama didn't follow his to be mate home.

Youko Kurama was dead.

* * *

Youko fought.

His fighting was cool and calculating but he knew he would not leave here tonight. There were twelve people from the Spirit Defence Force and each was strong. Alone they were nothing, but together they were a force to be reckoned with. The battle was one of lights, blue flashing here and green there. Youko used every trick he knew but knew it wouldn't be enough. So he fought. Monstrous plants flew towards the members of the SDF, screams erupting from their throats but also from the plants that were not normal plants but _demonic_ plants.

Youko knew he would not be able to keep his promise.

He was wounded and one SDF member took advatage of this and used a cheap trick to bring him down. He shot him in the back with a large spirit blast. Youko blinked several times before falling to the ground on his knees. He touched the gaping wound in his chest and brought pale, blood coated, clawed fingers to face, looking in awe at the blood. He growled and felt his power slowly draining.

Youko pushed his soul from his body before he died and then went down the well. He pushed and hurried, unaware that a certain demi-god manipulated the well into taking taking him fifteen years and somewhat months away from the time that Kagome knew. He silently guided the kitsune soul into the womb of a woman that was going to have twins. One was to be Kagome Minamono and the other would be Shuichi Minamono.

Shiori would not be able to keep her daughter though so she would be adopted by her loving sister, Kun-loon and the daughter would become Kagome Higurashi, unaware of what fate had in store for her.

* * *

When Kagome found Youko's body the next morning, she screamed. She screamed until her voice was hoarse and raw. Inuyasha and her friends reacted to the scream and came running toward her. Inuyasha flinched when he saw what Kagome cradled so close to her body. He knew of the relationship between the kitsune and miko but he did not care in the least because he had Kikyo and was glad Kagome could move on.

"You promised me!" Kagome screamed. "You promised that you would meet back at the village!" she screamed some more. Tears continued to fall from her eyes in an unrelentling flow. Her sobs were a stab to each of her friends hearts. They knew that her pain would be great and they could do nothing to ease it. "You promised." she whispered.

Later that day...Youko Kurama was buried.

Later that night...Kagome went home.

As she traveled through the well and felt the magic swirl around her, Kagome's tears trickled down her cheeks slowly. She stood as she landed on the ground and she knew she was in her own time. Kagome whimpered and she managed to pull herself to the top of the well. A hand encased her own and she looked up into the green eyes of her twin brother Shuichi. Kagome looked at him with wide eyes.

"How did you know I would be back?" Kagome asked softly.

"I guessed." he told her. Kagome nodded and as she was about to pull open the well house door, she was stopped by a brief flare of youki, youki that Shuichi never let Kagome feel until now. Kagome's hands trembled and then she turned around to see Shuichi's green eyes a shade of gold that she knew.

"Shuichi?" she asked softly as he stalked towards her, golden green eyes glinting as he pinned her aginst the well house door. "Brother?"

"Yes...I am your brother but I am also Youko Kurama." he told her. Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at him. "I promised to meet you at the village but I never did specify what time period." he chuckled and then he kissed her, uncaring whether this was his sister or not.

Kagome didn't care either.

* * *

KYN: WOOHOO! I did the prequal babies! If you have read this first and not the sequal. The sequal is called, "Forgive me Father, For I have Sinned". Everything that confused you in this one will most likely be explained in the sequal.  
Youko: I loved it!  
KYN: I knew you would!  
Youko: It was so sad!  
KYN: I know! I cried while writing it! So please review guys! This one was for those of you who wanted the prequal! 


End file.
